


Give me permission

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Taehyun, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Slut, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: "Please punish me,  Give me the spanks I deserve and fuck me raw please!" Beomgyu begged as he wiggled his ass for Taehyuns display.Taehyun stared at Beomgyu for a while before he sighed. "You fucking slut" He said as gave Beomgyu another spank.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Give me permission

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo

"Taehyun-ah...please??" 

"No"

"Why not?"

"Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

Beomgyu slumped his shoulders and laid his head on Taehyuns thigh. Beomgyu picked at Taehyuns basketball short and sighed. "You're no fun Taehyun" Beomgyu said as he looked up at Taehyun.

Taehyun looked away from his book and looked Beomgyu up and down. "Well it's not like I told you to put that outfit on" Taehyun said as he raised his eyebrows. Beomgyu pouted and played with the ruffles on his black skirt. "But you like this outfit" Beomgyu whined with a pout as he hugged Taehyuns legs. "I never said I didn't...Im just not in the mood to play a game with you Beomgyu. "Maybe later" Taehyun said as he went back to his book.

"But whatever happened to helping me with my needs too!?" Beomgyu asked as he rested his head on Taehyuns knee. "You have no needs right now, you WANT to play..you don't need to" Taehyun said as he bookmarked his place and set his book down.

"But what if I really really need to play?" Beomgyu asked with hopefully eyes and a while. Taehyun blinked at Beomgyu before he picked his book back up. "Go do something else while I read Beomgyu" Taehyun said with a still tone.

Beomgyu didn't move and Inch for what felt like hours till he huffed and climbed onto Taehyuns lap. 

"Your book isn't as Important as me" Beomgyu said as he took the book and tossed it to the other side if the couch.

"Beomgyu..." Taehyun said as he rubbed his temple. "Why not just play with me...I spent so~~ much time preparing myself so you can use me all you want as you want" Beomgyu purred as he took Taehyun hand and let it slide under his skirt.

Taehyun was quite surprised when he felt the end of one of Beomgyu's many butt plugs, sticking out of his ass.

"Why won't you just play with me" Beomgyu asked with as cute pout as he looked at Taehyun with puppy eyes.

Taehyun blinked at Beomgyu as he took his thumb and pushed against the butt plug. "Ahh" Beomgyu moaned as he laid his head on Taehyuns shoulder.

Taehyuns other arm snaked around Beomgyu waist as he continued to play with Beomgyu's butt plug. "You're such a beggar" Taehyun muttered as he slowly pulled Beomgyu's lubed Butt plug out of Beomgyu's ass.

Taehyun enjoy the sweet music of Beomgyu's moans. "Your always so eager to play, can't you see I'm trying to read?" Taehyun muttered as he played with the rim of Beomgyu's hole.

"But...you like playing with me" Beomgyu said as he pushed himself down onto Taehyuns fingers. "Ya!" Taehyun said moving his fingers and spanking Beomgyus ass. 

Beomgyu grabbed Taehyuns shirt in pain. "Hey hey. Look at me" Taehyun said grabbing Beomgyus face. "You wanna play?" Taehyun asked with a small smile. 

"Y-Yes!" Beomgyu said while nodding. "This game...will be called ask for permission..while I do whatever I want to you..you can't do anything without asking..you can't moan or move..or even cum. How's that game sounds hm?" Taehyun asked as he needed Beomgyu ass.

"Sounds fun" Beomgyu said with a smile. "Let's play now!!" Beomgyu said with a pout.

"Lay down" Taehyun said while giving Beomgyu thigh a small pat. Beomgyu giggled and laid on the couch. Taehyun took in his features..Beomgyu wasn't lying when he said his outfit was His favorite.

A pretty little shirt that said 'daddy's princess' and a nice pretty skirt. Taehyun loved fucking Beomgyu in that outfit. He loves it when Beomgyu plays with the skirt out of excitement.

"Remember that belt handcuffs?" Taehyun asked as he started to undo his belt. "Yes..I like the belt handcuffs" Beomgyu said. Taehyun slipped off his belt and tied them up to look like handcuffs before slipping Beomgyu wrist in and making it as tight as he could till he heard Beomgyu whimper in pain.

"Are you ready to start?" Taehyun asked and pulled Beomgyu skirt down and off if his legs. Beomgyu hard cock slapped against his belly and twitched from the cold temperature. Beomgyu nodded his leg and let his fingers brush over his belly button. 

Taehyun leaned down and started to give Beomgyu thighs gentle kisses. He knew how His beomgyu has sensitive thighs, he adored his sensitive thighs. He felt Beomgyu shake under him and let out a cute little squeak. "Ah ah ah.. Did you asked to make that sound?" Taehyun asked while looking up at Beomgyu. Beomgyu slowly shook his head "c-can I moan?"

"No"

Taehyun went back to giving his thighs little wet kisses. He even took the extra step and nibbled on his inner thigh.

Beomgyu was already a shaking mess by now, trying his best to hold back his moans while Taehyun enjoy his thighs. Beomgyu jumped in surprise when he felt Taehyuns hand wrap around his cock. Beomgyu opened his eyes and looked down and Taehyun who was laying his head on his thigh while messing with the tip...

"Tell me how good this feels" Taehyun muttered before he licked Beomgyu's tip.

Beomgyu gasped as this electric feeling waves up his body. "So good!" Beomgyu said as he tried to reach for Taehyun. "Hm? You really like it..I won't do it again" Taehyun said and started to move his hand up and down at a quick speed. 

Beomgyu mouth fell open as if he would be moaning, but nothing came out. He looked down at taehyuns hand and gently grabbed it with both of his hands to low down Taehyuns movements. 

Taehyun made quick eye contact with beomgyu before he moved his hands away. "Do it again and see what happens" Taehyun said making Beomgyu whimper. 

Beomgyu couldn't help himself. The feeling was to much for him, he needed Taehyun to slow down. He was surprised about how nice Taehyun was being with him. Usually Taehyun Isn't that nice when it came to games.

Taehyun was always strict and straight forward...today he was just playing with Beomgyu. It made his stomach turn. He wanted Taehyun inside of him, He didn't want Taehyun to just touch him. He wanted to be punished, he needed something more exciting..so he'll do something bad just for that punishment.

Beomgyu let out the loudest moan he could and jerked him hips up.

Taehyun eyes snapped up and made eye contact with Beomgyu. "Who gave you permission hm?" Taehyun asked as he grabbed Beomgyus chin harshly. "N..No one" Beomgyu said with a frown. 

"And yet you decide you act like that....are you asking to be punished!?" Taehyun asked. Beomgyu nodded with such eagerness, he didn't know why..but oh how much he wanted Taehyun to do bad things to him. That's all he wanted..

"Ya! Come here" Taehyun said and sat down before forcefully pulling Beomgyu over his lap. Beomgyu whimpered when his cheek hit the couch.

But he couldn't deny it..He loved when Taehyun was rough with him. He loved it when Taehyun used him as if he was a rage doll.

"You beg to play and yet you break the rules?" Taehyun asked as licked the palm of his hand and slapped it against Beomgyus ass.

Beomgyu moaned in pleasure and looked at Taehyun. "Please punish me, Give me the spanks I deserve and fuck me raw please!" Beomgyu begged as he wiggled his ass for Taehyuns display. 

Taehyun stared at Beomgyu for a while before he sighed. "You fucking slut" He said as gave Beomgyu another spank. 

"Did you plan this all along hm? Did you plan to convince me to play with you. Just so you can break the damn rules and get punished!!?" Taehyun yelled.

Beomgyu smiled and started to dry hump Taehyuns thigh. "You look so hot..can you fuck me now please??"

"Whore" Taehyun said and grabbed Beomgyu by the throat and forced him in the couch. Beomgyu whined and looked at Taehyun as he took the belt off of Beomgyus hands and undid it. Taehyun then wrapped the belt already Beomgyus neck and buckled it.

"Ya! Get on your damn hands and knees" Taehyun said as he pulled his cock out. Taehyun pulled on the belt strap and watched as beomgyu gagged from the lack of air. 

Beomgyu quickly got on his hands and knees and arched his back just a little. "All you ever do is wanna used like a piece of shit, well today I'm not pulling out till I cum twice, and I know how sensitive you are, so take it you fucking dog!" Taehyun said before he pounded into Beomgyu.

Beomgyu fell forward but quickly got back up when Taehyun pulled on the belt. Yes, Beomgyu was finally happy.

He was finally getting used the way he wanted to. He enjoyed every second of It. That feeling if being used.

That feeling when Taehyun pounded Into him with no mercy, that feeling when the belt tightened around his throat and he could see spots.

Yes...Beomgyu loved it all, he really was a slut for Taehyun, all he ever wants is for Taehyun to abuse his hole and leave is leaking with cum.

Beomgyu loved those nights where Taehyun would leave beomgyu to clean himself. Beomgyu absolutely loved the way Taehyun would pull out and say "go and clean yourselves up, you've already stained my sheets enough" And walked away.

Beomgyu's tongue sticked out of his mouth as his mind went blank. Taehyun had already came.

Beomgyu clenched the couch as his favorite part came, the overestimation. It hurts so much, but that was the best part.

"Ahh~~ Taehyun!!! Please!" Beomgyu moaned in pleasure as he felt Taehyun pull on the belt. "You are nothing but a cumslut, you're MY cumslut. Do you here me!?" Taehyun yelled. "Yesss" Beomgyu yelled as he finally came. He tried to hold it in for a long time. But the way Taehyun fucked him..the way his hips moved.

The hot air and sounds that went through the living room..how could Beomgyu not cum?

Taehyun pulled on the belt as hard as he could as he came for the second time. 

Even after Taehyun was done Cumming, he didn't stop fucking Beomgyu. "Don't forget who fucking owns you" Taehyun growled before he pulled out and stood up. "You're lucky you won't stain the couch because if it's fabric..go and clean yourself" Taehyun said before he grabbed his book and walked away.

Beomgyu fell onto the couch sighed. 

He was happy.

He finally got what he wanted.

He finally got used just like the many times before.

Beomgyu will forever and always love being used by Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt @/ Cumminggyu


End file.
